Withdrawal
by Kimikashi1161
Summary: human!Raph x reader...can't help it. The turtles are my life right now. Had to do it.


When you were thirteen years old, you were adopted by your new parents.

Your parents talk to each other kinda funky, but you couldn't be happier to have a set of parents that love you more than anything in the world. You would give up anything for them.

When you were fourteen, your parents took you to the doctor. The doctor said that you were sick. With what, you did not know. They just prescribed you these strange greenish pills. They looked a bit like radiation, so you were hesitant to use them at first. But, with some convincing from your parents, you eventually try the pills.

You are about to turn fifteen, and you are addicted to the pills.

The strange glowing pills have no taste and leave a burning sensation down your throat, but once they hit your stomach you feel...other-worldly. It sends chills down your spine and your skin begins to crawl but the feeling it gives you is irresistible. Your parents supply you with as many pills as you want, which you never question since you cannot get enough.

One night, your parents suddenly say they have run out of pills and will not be able to get another prescription until the morning. For some reason, you burst into a rage, which is very unlike you. Normally, you could just sit in your room all day drawing, with no company, simply at peace. In the moment, rage built inside of you, and you could do nothing but explode at your parents.

You cursed at your parents, questioning their motives and why they wouldn't prepare for something like this. After your long rant, your parents seemed un-phased. Almost emotionless. Guilt washes over you as you prepare your complaints in your mind.

"The one who is our daughter but be that which is called restrained," your mother says. You are confused.

"The one who is our daughter must be taken to the one who is our leader once the one who is our daughter becomes that which is referred to as restrained," your father replies. You begin to reel backwards. What were your parents talking about?

All of a sudden, your parents lunge towards you. You let out a startled shriek, knocking over the hallway table, barely dodging your parents and lodging them in the wall.

In a panic, you run into your room, lock the door behind you, and jump out your window onto the fire escape. Your severe fear of heights in not helping you right now.

You feel like there is nowhere to go. You head down the fire escape and into the alley. Afraid to step out into the street, you spot a nearby manhole and escape into the sewers, preferring to be alone in the dark that out in the light around...people.

The lack of pills is eating away at you. You feel extremely weak and thinned out, trying hard not to collapse in on yourself. You begin to shake uncontrollably, losing ability to walk in a straight line. You fall to the ground, trembling in a ball, hanging onto consciousness.

* * *

"Guy's, Metal-Head is detecting an intruder down in the sewers!" Donatello called to his brothers from his room. The three other ninjas entered the room to listen in.

"Where at, Donnie?" Leonardo asked, brushing his sleek jet-black bangs out of his eyes.

"Down near the downtown manhole...not too far from here. And it seems to be only one person..."

"I can take care of it by myself," Raphael boasted, walking towards the living room.

"Raph, I don't think-"

"Leo, I got this!" Raphael argued.

"Raph, what if it's Dog-Pound or Fish-Face? I think it's best if we stick together-"

"And _I_ think it's best if you let me go alone because I can take care of myself!"

"My sons, what is the commotion?" Master Splinter, the boy's rat-father and Sensei, entered Donatello's room.

"Sensei, there's a single intruder down in the sewers, but Raphael wants to go alone, and I don't think that's a good idea," Leonardo stated his opinion.

"Look, Sensei, I can do this! I'm strong enough, don't worry!"

Master Splinter gazed at all of his sons and sighed.

"Raphael is allowed to go alone."

"Yes! Sensei-"

"However!" Splinter paused before continuing. "You four must remember that you may have the appearance of humans, but you are still mutants, and you are also ninjas. Ninjas do not show their face to anyone. If you are ever in trouble, do not be afraid to rely on each other, not only as fellow ninjas, but as brothers."

"Hai, Sensei." All of the turtles bowed. Raphael grinned and ran towards the sewer tunnels.

It did not take long for Raphael to reach the source of the commotion. From down the tunnel, he could hear heavy breathing.

Using the shadows, he spied closely on his prey, noticing something odd. First, this person did not look dangerous what-so-ever. Second, she seemed in extreme pain.

Normally, Raphael shows no mercy to his foes. But, just this once, he felt pity for this girl, writhing in pain, alone in the sewer. What led her down here, he wondered.

In the distance, he could hear the voices of the Kraang. In one fell swoop, he grabbed the girl and headed back to their house.

Raphael called to his brothers from outside their house. All three came running.

"Raph, what the hell are you thinking?! You brought a human back with you!" Leonardo fumed.

"Guys, I'll explain later. The Kraang are on our tail!"

"The Kraang? How did they know to look down here?" Donatello calculated multiple possibilities in his head.

"Maybe the girl is a secret mutant-human who was forced to take pills of Mutagen every day and was adopted by Kraang disguised as parents and has been living in isolation her whole life and one day they tried to capture her so she ran away but ended up down here!" Michaelangelo shouted in one breath.

"Mikey...sometimes I worry about your imagination..." Leonardo commented.

"Raph, how many Kraang do you think there were?" Donatello asked.

"I don't know, maybe two?"

"Raph, you stay here with the girl in case she wakes up. The three of us will take care of the two Kraang," Leo instructed.

"But-"

"If anything happens, we can contact each other with our T-phones."

Raphael grunted. "Whatever."

"Alright. _You _should probably explain to Sensei about...her."

"At least the girls I bring home aren't with the Foot Clan."

"You...!"

"Guys, stop being stupid and just focus!" Donatello interrupted the argument and convinced Leonardo to follow him and Mikey down the tunnels rather that stay there and continue to pointlessly argue with his brother.

Raphael headed to the living room and placed the girl down on the couch beside him. 'Why do I have to take care of the stupid human girl, anyways?! I shouldn't have saved her and just questioned her until she spoke.'

Raphael watched TV as he waited for his brothers to return.


End file.
